When They Cry: Obsession
by Moeandshemp
Summary: In this made up arc, Satoko is abused by her uncle and Shion comes to rescue her. But when Shion gets a little obsessive, it creates a new hell for Satoko. Please review, this is my first fanfiction and I want to know if this is stuff is good.


_**The Obsession Chapter: Part 1**_

_Shion's POV_

_Shion's apartment_

"Man! Is this storm ever going to clear up?!"

"Calm down Shion... What's with you today?"

"It's nothing... I'm... I'm just exhausted."

"Well, you should lay on the couch then. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me!"

"Well... alright. I'm heading off to the grocery store, I won't be gone for long."

"Okay, bye Kasai!"

_Door closes._

"That damn Satoko..." Shion growled while she laid herself down on the couch.

"Geez.. why do I have protect that spoiled brat? All she has ever done was cry and hide behind her nii nii whenever she was in trouble. She whines and runs, and always have to rely on others like a wretched parasite..."

_Shion rose up with her head aiming to the ceiling yelling with all her anger and frustration._

"This is one hell of a wish Satoshi!"

_(Thunder crashes)_

_Shion sighed as she quickly laid back down to try and relax, until the telephone rang. Shion began to dig her nails into one of the cushions that was on the couch._

"Grrr... stop ringing you stupid phone!"

_(Phone continues to ring)_

_(Sighs)_

"Damn."

_Shion walked over to the telephone and began to growl with impatience to whose so ever was calling._

"Hello!? What do you want?!"

"Hello...? Shion?"

_A small, quiet, and fragile voice spoke._

Oh great it's Satoko. What on earth does she want?

_Shion yelled in her mind, while she was listening to Satoko's question._

"Shion, I need your help..."

_Satoko cried while she was pleading for her nee nee's assistance._

_Shion jumped to the couch and began to play with her hair to entertain herself while she was listening to Satoko._

"What's wrong?"

_Shion said in a fake caring voice that fooled Satoko completely. Satoko began to sob from the pain._

"Teppei...hurt me.... really bad...I can't feel my legs...please..help me......."

_(Thunder crashes,_ _line goes dead.)_

_(Shion drops the phone.)_

"Oh no! Did Teppei get her?!" Shion soon began to panic, but she soon tried to ignore that possibility.

"It's probably the weather, Satoko is fine..."

_Shion soon felt a terrible feeling inside her, and began to claw her hands into the couch once again to try and relax._

"This is ridculous..."

_Shion complained while she covered her eyes with one of the cushions. But then, the feeling in her overrided her deniance, and she started to believe that Satoko was really in danger._

_Shion removes the cushion from her face._

"Satoko... "

_Shion hopped off the couch and went to grab her keys, then rushed out the door to her car._

_Satoko's POV_

_Satoko was lying on the ground in the living room trying to rest from all the pain her uncle inflicted on her. Her will was too weak, but she tried her hardest not to cry._

"I can't cry... I need to be strong... for nii nii....." Satoko said weakly.

_There were bruises all over her body especially her face, and there was blood bleeding from her nose. Indicating that she had a broken nose. The blood was all over her face, and her clothes and the floor were drenched with it. Both of of her legs appeared minorly broken, but they were too painful for her to even move them._

"Why? Why do I deserve this..? This pain is so unbearable... I can't even move my legs. Please.... Shion... hurry..." Satoko gasped, while she tried to remove the blood from her nose.

_Satoko continued to plead while her body was still lying helplessly on the cold hard ground. Then, she suddenly thought about Shion._

"Why didn't I call Rika, she could've helped me, or even Keiichi. But, this feeling, it's telling me that calling Shion was the right thing to do... Why?

_Before Satoko could think any further, one of the doors opened and Teppei stood at the doorway...thinking..._

"Grrr... damn! This doesn't look too good, her condition is way beyond recovery. I need to hurry and dispose this runt before people start wondering where she is.."

_Teppei walked over Satoko to reach for a pillow from the nearby couch, and firmly grasped it with both of his hands. He slowly started walking over to Satoko to finish her off, until the doorbell rang.  
Teppei froze and stared grimly at Satoko, knowing that she called someone for help._

"Damn!"

_Teppei growled, and dropped the pillow on the ground. He soon started walking out of the living room to answer the door. But before he left, he pointed his finger at Satoko and made one thing clear to her._

"If you say one word I'll kill who ever is at the door, then I'll finish you off slowly. You got that!"

_Satoko nodded slightly and Teppei walked off to the door._

_Satoko sighed,_ "That was a close one.."


End file.
